


A Sacrifice to the Darkness

by butterflyslinky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugged Sex, Evil Thranduil, Multi, Oral Sex, Please tell me if I missed anything, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, probably more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Tauriel disobeys Thranduil, who will see her punished.





	A Sacrifice to the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> By request.

“What is beyond our borders is beyond our concern. Your orders are to remain here and guard the dwarves.”

Tauriel glared mutinously. “And what’s so special about those dwarves?” she demanded. “What do you care whether they get to Erebor or not?”

Thranduil’s expression didn’t change; it never did. “In case you have forgotten, Tauriel, there is a dragon that they will awaken. I want them watched. Guarded every second. The spiders are of no concern to me.” He turned away. “Dismissed.”

Tauriel continued to glare for a minute before she turned and left the throne room.

She marched through the palace, down to the dungeon where the dwarves had been locked up. She was walking past when she spotted the dark-haired dwarf…Kili, yes, that was his name.

He was watching her, and he must have noticed her distress. “What distresses you, Captain?” Kili asked, standing and stepping up to the bars.

Tauriel hesitated, but who else could she speak to? “The King has become too isolationist,” she said. “He thinks of nothing but his own lands and interests. He does not realize that his lands will soon fall to darkness, and he will not allow me to do anything about it.”

Kili frowned at her. “If there is darkness in the world, it must be destroyed,” he said. “Whatever our kings tell us…our first duty is to the light.”

Tauriel nodded slowly. “Yes,” she said. “The King may not care for those beyond his palace…but I do.” She almost smiled. “The mountain you’re going to,” she said. “Tell me about it?”

Kili sighed. “I’ve never seen it,” he said. “Our people were sent on the run long before I was born. I only have my uncle’s stories.” His face relaxed a bit. “He said that the halls run with rivers of gold, that there are jewels for every dwarf and more. He said that the halls are carved with the finest inlay, that our history is mapped on the tapestries.”

“It sounds beautiful,” she said. “I’m sorry you lost it.”

Kili looked down for a moment. “What about you?” he asked. “Few elves have red hair.”

“True,” she said. “I don’t know my parents…Thranduil found me in the aftermath of an orc raid. He brought me here, and I was fostered among the guardsmen. I grew up with them…fighting, exploring…they’re my family.”

“Do you have a beloved among them?”

She shook her head. “Not these days,” she said. “I have, in the past…and you? No sweet bearded lady at home?”

“No,” Kili said. “Dwarf women are few, and most of them would rather court the eldest son and heir. Besides, my beard is too short and my hair is too fine.”

“I think they are beautiful.”

“I am glad you can still find beauty in the world.”

She looked at Kili. “Wait for me?” she asked.

“I can make no promise,” Kili said. “But if I can help…”

She shook her head. “If I take you, it will be both our deaths. Here, you are safe…the King is right about that, at least.”

“Captain…”

“Please, Kili…don’t ask it of me again.”

He nodded. “Go,” he said. “Go and be rid of this darkness. Your people should not live with it…your people should not lose your home to a darkness your King refused to see.”

She reached out and grasped his hand for a moment. “Thank you,” she said. “We will meet again.”

He nodded and smiled and Tauriel slipped away.

*

Tauriel had never left the sanctuary of the Greenwood, not since she was small. Stepping beyond the border now, against orders, against everything…it both thrilled and terrified her.

But Kili was right. Her first duty was to the light, not to Thranduil. Thranduil could play at being a King all he wanted—a true leader would eliminate the threat before it harmed the people.

Tauriel had seen enough of it in the last year, elves killed by spiders, the Greenwood falling into darkness. Her misspent youth was fading quickly, friends and lovers falling to the darkness, fading away in the shadows. Even her King and Prince were quickly coming under its power.

Well, she wouldn’t stand for it. Let Thranduil posture at Thorin—she would do something.

Dol Guldor was darker than anything she’d ever seen, when she finally reached it, so dark that it pressed on her chest, filled her lungs, choking her. She could practically taste it in the air, the oppression of that shadow. She closed her eyes and took a few shuddering breaths before she stepped forward into the darkness.

She moved swift and silent, as her training had taught her, sneaking around the edges. The place was almost deserted, only a few orcs keeping the fires lit, but she could see the spiders’ nests throughout.

Tauriel moved through the camp, trying to stay out of sight. Once or twice, a guard would come close, but an arrow would fell him easily. The spiders moved around her, but a tossed rock to distract them, and then a knife through the back. Their black blood started to cover her, helping her blend into the darkness. It was sticky, but she didn’t pause. She wouldn’t pause, not until this place was destroyed. Not until her kingdom was safe.

At last, she found a storage tent, only one guard beside it. Her knife went across his throat before he could even turn and she was inside. A quick scavenge turned up several barrels of oil. She grinned and started moving them, slow and silent, listening with every step. She rolled the barrels throughout the camp, planting them along the edges. The orcs that spotted her were shot swiftly before she continued moving the barrels, placing them throughout until she was certain the entire camp was covered.

After several trips, she had placed the barrels at the best position. She slipped out of the silent camp and backed away. She pulled a flint and steel from her boot and lit an arrow. Tauriel took careful aim at one of the barrels and fired.

The blaze started immediately, spreading quickly. The orcs turned, but it was too late. The entire camp went up in flame, the spiders screaming in the inferno. Tauriel smirked and dashed away, pleased at the blazing light behind her.

The darkness was defeated.

*

“What do you mean, escaped?!”

Legolas did his best to keep his face neutral. “They got out through the wine cellar,” he said. “I don’t know how they escaped the dungeon.”

“Bring in Tauriel,” Thranduil demanded. “She was charged with keeping them safe, she must have an explanation!”

Legolas took a deep breath. “Tauriel was not there,” he said. “She is nowhere in the palace. I’ve sent out a search party, but…”

“Find her!” Thranduil said, almost shouting. Legolas flinched—his father never shouted. “Find her and bring her in here!”

Legolas looked down. “And then what?”

“I also want you to find prisoners from the orc bands raiding the outlands,” Thranduil said. “Bring them all to me, and justice will be done.”

Legolas swallowed. “What sort of justice?”

“You will do as I say,” Thranduil snapped. “Without question, or you will share her fate.”

Legolas bowed. “I will do as you command,” he said.

He left the throne room and went to the front gate. Just as he was about to go out and join the search, he spotted a blaze of fire in the distance. Legolas frowned, watching as a small figure ran across the fields beyond the borders, back into the trees. He waited, watching, frowning.

It was nearing night when Tauriel came running up to the door, looking pleased with herself. She paused when she saw Legolas. “Prince Legolas?”

He frowned at her. “Where have you been?” he demanded.

She shrugged. “There was darkness. I have eradicated it.”

“The dwarves escaped,” Legolas snapped. “And the King is displeased.” He nodded to the guards next to the door. “Take her to my father.”

Tauriel gaped. “Legolas…”

“Now!”

The guards moved. Tauriel stood still, too shocked to fight as they disarmed her and dragged her back inside.

Legolas watched them go before he turned and went to fetch a team of guards. His father wanted orcs—fine. He would find orcs.

*

Tauriel didn’t begin to struggle until she was almost to the throne room. The guards holding her were strong, though, and didn’t flinch a bit as they dragged her before the King.

Thranduil’s look of fury was enough to still her.

“You have disobeyed me,” Thranduil said without preamble. “And due to your negligence, the dwarves have escaped.”

Tauriel blinked. Kili was gone. He hadn’t waited—he hadn’t promised, but she had hoped…

“I have taken out a direct threat to this kingdom,” Tauriel snapped.

“You have put us all in danger!” Thranduil snapped back. “I will not have Captains who cannot obey direct orders.” He stood up off his throne, and the look he gave Tauriel was pure venom. “As of this moment, you are no longer a Captain. In fact, you are no longer a part of my guard. You will face the price of any other traitor; you will be stripped of your title and uniform and kept in my dungeon until an appropriate punishment can be delivered.”

He snapped his fingers and the guards started stripping off her armor, piece by piece. Tauriel started to struggle before one struck her across the face, knocking her senseless enough to keep her still. At last, she stood naked before the King, burning with shame but still glowering at him.

“I would not change my actions,” she said. “No matter what you say, no matter what my punishment is, I will still fight darkness every time.”

“We shall see,” Thranduil said. “Lock her in the dungeon. Her punishment will begin as soon as Legolas brings my prize.”

The guards nodded and dragged Tauriel away. She didn’t fight them, didn’t do anything but glare at all the elves who stopped to stare at her as they passed. At last, they reached the dungeon. One of the guards opened a cell—Kili’s cell—and tossed her in.

There was a fur cloak lying on the floor, no doubt left behind in the escape, whether by accident or design she couldn’t be sure, though she liked to think it was intentional. She picked it up and wrapped it around herself—it was short on her, but would at least keep her warm through the night. Tauriel curled up on the slab that served as a bed, shaking slightly. Whatever the King had in mind, she had a feeling she wouldn’t like it one bit.

*

Legolas returned a few days later, his team dragging an orc and an ogre behind them. Thranduil looked at them and nodded. “Well-done,” he said. “Easy hunt?”

“They were chasing the dwarves,” Legolas said. “The band is still after them, but we thought your prize was more important.”

Thranduil nodded. “Take them downstairs,” he said. “They are to be bathed, and their nails and teeth removed. At once.”

Legolas nodded to his team, who dragged the snarling monsters out of the throne room. Once gone, Legolas turned to Thranduil. “Tauriel?”

“She is in the dungeon,” Thranduil said. “Where all traitors belong?”

“And what will you do with her?”

“I will show her as much kindness as she deserves. Hence why I’ve order the monsters cleaned and tamed.”

Legolas stared. “You can’t mean…”

“You will obey me, Legolas. Once the beasts are ready, bring them back here.”

Legolas took a breath and bowed. “As you command.” He turned and left the hall.

He briefly considered going to the dungeon, but realized Tauriel wouldn’t want to see him, so the kept going, down to where the pools were. He stepped out and watched as his guards did their best to clean the orc and ogre. It was not going well—neither monster wanted to be cleaned and they struggled against the holds of the guards. But the filth was still scrubbed away, the dirt and blood washing away in the water. Legolas kept his distance—even with the dirt gone, he could still smell the stench on them.

Once the cleaning was done, two of the guards picked up instruments. The orc and ogre were held down as the guards started pulling out their teeth and nails. Legolas watched, expressionless, as the blood washed away, until the monsters were as harmless as kittens. He stepped forward. “Take them back to the King,” he ordered.

The guards nodded. Legolas followed them back to the throne room, but to his shock, his father dismissed him. Legolas blinked, but walked away.

*

The orc and ogre glowered at Thranduil, though he didn’t mind. He sipped at his wine for a moment. “I have a proposal for you,” he said.

The orc snarled. “What proposal could we accept?” he spat, the words strange from his lack of teeth.

“One of my guards has betrayed me,” Thranduil said. “I need your help disciplining her.”

The orc blinked. “Help?”

“I believe she will learn from you,” Thranduil said. “Here is my proposal. I will have the girl brought up. You may take your pleasure from her, however you want, until I command it to end. Once that is done, you will be set free, so long as you leave the forest and do not return.” He smirked. “Do we have a deal?”

The orc glared, trying to hide his hunger at the thought of soft, supple elf flesh. “How will we survive in the world without our teeth and claws?”

“You seem a resourceful sort,” Thranduil said. “I’m sure you’ll find a way.”

The orc glanced at the ogre, who looked just as eager as he did. “We will accept,” the orc said. “But you must first give me access to your apothecary. I know of a substance that will make your guard more…open to this arrangement.”

Thranduil smirked. “Granted,” he said. “You have until morning to make it.”

The orc nodded and allowed the guards to lead them out.

*

Tauriel was woken abruptly. The guards didn’t speak as they tore Kili’s cloak away and dragged her out of the cell, down to the baths. They washed her quickly, efficiently, scrubbing the dirt from the cell away. Tauriel wanted to protest, wanted to keep Kili’s faint scent on her a little longer, but she knew it was no use.

Once finished, they dragged her to another room, windowless and dark, and lifted her onto a table. One put her hands over her head and the other guard tied them down, not too tight, but tight enough to keep her from running away. Once finished, they left the room, locking the door behind them. Tauriel closed her eyes, terrified. What could Thranduil possibly have planned for her?

After an age, the door opened again, then closed quickly. Tauriel looked up and screamed. An orc and an ogre stood before her, both as naked as she was. The orc was hideous, smelly and leering, but at least mostly human-looking. The ogre, on the other hand, was huge, misshapen, deformed. Tauriel’s eyes flicked between its legs and she shuddered.

They were on her in seconds. The ogre forced her mouth open, and the orc poured some foul liquid into her mouth. Tauriel coughed and choked, an acidic sting in her mouth and down her throat. She shuddered for a moment before breathing easier.

But then she felt warm, itchy in her skin. Liquid started pooling in her pussy, leaking out down her thighs. She gasped, feeling the arousal start to overwhelm her.

It wasn’t a new experience by any means. She’d taken lovers before, among the guard, but this time…this time she didn’t want that arousal, didn’t want to be taken. She didn’t want these filthy creatures touching her, taking her, making her feel…

The orc was smirking, stroking his cock as he watched her writhe on the table. “Look at her,” he said to the ogre, who watched stupidly. “She already wants it…wants to know what it feels like to be taken by us, not the pretty elves.”

She screamed again, crying out in protest. The orc ignored her. “I’ll be kind,” he said. “I’ll have you first…get you loose for him.” He grinned, wide and toothless and _wrong_. “Then again…you’re enough of a slut that you could probably take it anyway.”

The orc climbed up on the table, forcing her legs apart. He clawed at her breasts for a moment before he pushed his cock into her dripping pussy. Tauriel cried, not because of pain, but because it felt _good._ Her body was begging to be taken, hard and fast and rough, and the orc seemed to know that, because he was thrusting hard, deeper than any elf ever could, and her body opened and moistened and took it. She thrashed on the table, wanting to get away, to run, to scrub her skin off until there was nothing left, but she couldn’t; even without the ropes, the ogre was holding her, watching her stupidly, a look of animal hunger on its face.

It wasn’t long before Tauriel felt her body shudder, orgasm ripping through her, but the orc didn’t stop. He kept fucking her through it, even as he body tightened, loosened, dripped with her arousal. Tears ran down her face, shame and anger overwhelmed by aching, unbearable need. The orc clawed her breasts, bit at her neck, not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to be on the right side of painful.

The orc kept at it, forced Tauriel through a second spasming orgasm before he came into her, filling her with filth. Tauriel choked and cried, body responding favorably to being filled, even as her mind protested against it. It was wrong, so dirty, so terrible…and yet she only grew more wet and aroused by it.

The orc clambered down off the table and grinned at the ogre. “Your turn.”

Tauriel couldn’t watch as the ogre let go. She closed her eyes, breasts heaving. She was still hot, still dripping, still aching to be used, to be fucked until she couldn’t think anymore. Even if what was fucking her was inhuman…she wanted it.

The ogre’s hands were on her thighs, pushing them wider to make room for it. Tauriel breathed deeply, trying to relax, trying to make it not hurt as much.

She felt a sudden slap to her face and her eyes flew open. The orc was frowning at her.

“Look at your fate, you whore,” he snarled. “Look at what’s going in that cunt of yours…I took mercy on you, getting you slick for him.” He pulled her hair, forcing her head up to look at the…thing between the ogre’s legs.

It was much like a horse in shape, though it was smaller than a horse was, though still bigger than Tauriel had ever had before. Tauriel’s brain registered disgust, even as her body ached for it to be inside her. The orc sneered.

“You want that, don’t you?” he asked. “Want to feel him fuck you like an animal…want to feel him fill you up, shove his cock in you…say it.” He pulled harder.

“I…”

“Say it!”

She swallowed. “Yes,” she said, her voice distant. “I want to be fucked.” She hated herself, hated how helpless they made her to resist, but she needed it, her body not comprehending anything except how empty and aching she was, how much she wanted something, anything in her, no matter how terrible.

“Beg for it.”

Tauriel swallowed. “Please,” she said. “Please fuck me…please put your cock in me.”

The orc smiled. “Good girl,” he said. He looked at the ogre. “Do it.”

The ogre obeyed, shoving its length into Tauriel. She screamed. It was longer than anything else she had ever had, though not so much that it was painful right now. Instead, it filled her, made her feel so good…

The ogre pushed even harder than the orc, nothing in its mind but animal lust. The orc grinned and leaned close to whisper to Tauriel. “Like that, don’t you, filthy elf whore? Like having the darkness take you…like having a real cock in you. Bet you like it better than your pretty elf boys.” He leaned closer, hot breath foul on her face. “Once we’re done, you’ll never go back. You’ll only want us…anything else will just leave you unsatisfied.”

Tauriel cried, even as she thrust back, taking more inside herself. She couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop, not even as she orgasmed again, overstimulation starting to overtake her. How many times before Thranduil let it end? How many times would she cum? How many times would they fuck her? How long until whatever they gave her wore off?

The ogre came, adding to the mess inside her. Tauriel breathed, tears running down her face. The orc petted her, almost gentle.

“You like that?” he hissed.

“Yes,” Tauriel gasped.

“Good…my turn again.”

*

After the second round, the ropes were cut. The orc smirked at Tauriel as he gestured to his companion and they moved away from the table. She stared at them, uncomprehending.

They watched her, hunger in their eyes, a smirk playing around the orc’s mouth. Tauriel didn’t know what they were doing, why they had stopped, only that her pussy was throbbing with need, her body thrumming from desire, and she had to have them back in her, she didn’t care which or how or any of it, only that she needed release, needed something.

She reached down with her own hand, rubbing at her clit, slipping her fingers inside, but it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough, her fingers were too slender to fill her properly, even with four of them inside. She looked at the orc, trying to beg without words, but he only watched.

It was no use. With a cry, she yanked her own hand out and turned, falling off the table. She didn’t even get up, unsure her legs would support her in this state. Instead she crawled to them, breasts loose and heavy underneath her, dragging herself to the orc’s feet. She pulled herself up on her knees, clutching for him.

“Please,” she whined. “Please, I need it…I need something…anything…I need…”

“Oh, you need,” the orc said. He took his cock in hand, already hard again, and gave it a few strokes, keeping carefully out of reach of Tauriel’s mouth. After a moment, he raised his foot and gently kicked her over, onto her back on the floor. Tauriel fell and he was on her, but his cock wasn’t going into her. Instead, he dragged it over her pussy slowly, teasing.

“You like my cock, she-elf?” he growled. “Want me to fuck you more?”

“Yes,” she said. “Please yes, please let me feel it, please fill me up…”

The very tip of it went in, then pulled out. “Say you’re a whore,” the orc said.

“Yes!” Tauriel cried. “Please…I’m a whore, your whore, whatever you want, just let me have it…let it in…”

She hated it, hated herself for begging, hated the need filling her, hated the cock teasing her, but she couldn’t stop, couldn’t resist, couldn’t do anything but beg for release.

He slid in, a bit at a time before pulling back out, at a glacial pace, never quite enough. “You’re a good whore…let us hear how good a whore you are. Maybe if you beg enough, I’ll give you what you need.”

“I do need it, I do, please!” Her pussy was split wide, dripping wet, and the teasing was only making it worse, dragging her further and further into the abyss of lust, making her need it even worse.

Slower, barely in, then a little bit, just enough and she pressed back, wanting, begging…

“Oh, you are a good girl…keep telling me.”

The litany of filth kept falling from her mouth. “Want it so bad, want you so bad, both of you, anything you want, anything…!”

“Tell me you’ll be good.”

“I’ll be good, I’ll be a good whore, a good girl for you…”

“Tell me how much you want it.”

“So much, so very much, I never want anything else, only want to please you, just please let me have it!”

At last, at long last, he slid into her, full and deep, and began to pick up enough speed that Tauriel’s mind went mercifully blank as her need was sated.

*

Tauriel whined around the cock in her mouth, lips stretched wide around the ogre. Behind her, the orc was pumping in and out, the rhythm between them fast and punishing. Her body was hot, overstimulated, starting to ache at all of it.

The orc had fucked her three times already, the ogre only two. Tauriel had learned more positions that she had ever imagined before. Before, with her other lovers, she usually lay beneath them, or rode on top, but it seemed that orcs had a much wider imagination than elves. A small, sick part of herself wondered just how many positions dwarves had.

The orc pulled out and came across her back, the liquid spattering across her pale skin. Tauriel moaned and started to lift her head, but the orc pushed it back down. “No, girl…we’re not done with you yet. Just keep sucking like the good little whore you are.”

Tauriel whimpered but kept going, too resigned to fight. She jumped when she felt something large and wet pass over her lower region, starting at the very tip of her clit and sliding all the way to her ass, dipping briefly inside her pussy. It took her a moment to realize it was the orc’s tongue and she shuddered, from disgust and pleasure.

The orc’s tongue moved back, sliding into her pussy. Tauriel moaned, feeling the thick, wet tongue move around in her. The ogre’s giant hand was fisted tight in her hair, the two of them holding her in place. She choked and whined as the ogre fucked her throat while the orc’s tongue fucked her pussy.

The ogre came, the thick liquid spilling unpleasantly down her throat. She coughed and pulled back, cum running down her chin. The orc’s tongue grew more probing, more insistent, until she orgasmed around it. The orc smirked against her before his tongue moved back, smearing saliva and other liquid up until he reached her ass. His hands pulled at the cheeks, digging in to pull them apart, revealing her tiny second hole.

Tauriel let out a high cry as the orc’s tongue penetrated her asshole. She couldn’t help but rock back, trying to take him deeper. The sensation was so new and strange, but not entirely unwelcome. She wiggled her hips, grinding back. The orc plunged deeper, fingertips bruising her but the dull pain only increased her arousal.

After several minutes, the orc pulled back. Tauriel took in a shaking breath before the orc’s fingers pushed into her ass.  She cried out again, feeling the thick digits shoving into the small space, stretching her open. The orc leaned over, his chest pressed close against her back as he whispered in her ear.

“Like it this way?” he asked. “Such a filthy little whore…you want my cock up there, don’t you? Want to be fucked in every place…want to be dripping with it.” He added a third finger and Tauriel was shaking, the burn and stretch of it not entirely unpleasant but so, so odd. “We’ll give you what you want…give it to you in all the wrong ways.” He pulled his fingers out, but they were quickly replaced with his cock, already huge and hard again, pushing it. There was a sting, a slight bit of pain that quickly morphed into pleasure as he started working himself in and out of the tight space.

Tauriel’s head fell forward again, breathing in deeply to keep herself steady. She was only given a moment to adjust before the orc yanked her up by the hair, wrapping one arm around her and fingering her breast.

“You,” the orc barked to the ogre. “Have another go at her pussy.” One hand kept playing at her breast, but the other moved down, parting her wet lips. “Look at her…she’s aching for it.”

The ogre moved forward, pushing into her again, and she was caught, one cock in her ass, one in her cunt, the orc’s hands pulling at her tits, the ogre’s tight on her hips. Her head fell back of its own accord onto the orc’s shoulder, her eyes closing as she rode it out, feeling more full than ever before, more full than she could ever imagine.

It was a mark of how many times they’d done it that it went on for so long. Tauriel felt that it must have been hours before the orc shuddered behind her, filling her ass with cum. The ogre followed not long after. Cum was running down her legs, mingling, covering her.

They put her back down on the table. The orc grinned. “Like that?” he asked. “Like being so dirty for us?”

Tauriel could only moan in response. She could feel her arousal starting to wane and realized the potion must be wearing off, leaving her aching and disgusted. The tears started anew, running down her face. The orc leaned over and licked them off.

“Rest,” he said. “I’ll be ready to go again soon…you don’t have to do anything. Just lie there and look pretty.”

Tauriel closed her eyes and breathed heavily, waiting for the next round.

*

Time seemed to stop. They kept fucking her, pussy and mouth and ass, and she cried, too weak to struggle against them. She knew she was growing dirtier with every passing minute, her shame and pain increasing, but she couldn’t stop it, couldn’t fight, couldn’t do anything but lay there and wonder when Thranduil would finally end this.

The orc and ogre seemed to have unlimited stamina, barely pausing in between round. Tauriel ached, even as they brought her to orgasm again and again, orgasms that ripped through her painfully, made her tremble and shake and scream, even as pleasure overtook her.

She was in the air, held against the ogre’s chest, bouncing on his cock, not by her own volition, simply by his rough thrusts, his hands forcing her to keep moving. She whined and cried, sore and tired and too fucked out but still taking it…

His cock pulsed, his cum spilling into her just as the door opened. Tauriel looked up, desperation turning to shame as a guard came in. He stared as the ogre dropped Tauriel to the ground. She fell heavily, filthy and exhausted, in pain and humiliation. The guard’s expression did not change.

 “The day is over,” the guard said. “The King has commanded this end now.”

The orc and ogre scowled, but didn’t argue as the guards took them out. Tauriel lay still, chest heaving, crying more than ever. She was a bit bruised and covered in Valar only knew what, thoroughly debauched.

Another guard came in and lifted her, carrying her off to the baths. She barely noticed as she was set down in the water and washed down, wasn’t even sure who was washing her, just that she was out of that room, away from the monsters, the evidence being washed away. She closed her eyes and let it all be washed away, wishing she could go back and never have to live it at all.

*

Thranduil looked at the orc and the ogre. “Did you enjoy yourselves?” he asked coldly.

The orc grinned. “She’s a good whore,” he said. “If you don’t want her anymore, our band would love to keep her.”

Thranduil looked thoughtful for a moment. “Legolas,” he said. “Take these two out in the woods…and set them free.”

Their eyes met for a moment and Legolas nodded. He gestured to the guards, who followed him, escorting the monsters out.

Legolas’s blood was pounding in his ears, anger and adrenaline already coursing through him. He led the guards a mile away from the palace and nodded. The guards stepped aside, leaving the monsters in a clear space.

Before the orc or ogre could turn, Legolas’s arrows were already through their throats, killing them instantly. He glared down at the bodies for a moment.

“Burn them,” he ordered, and went back to the palace.

Thranduil was still in the throne room when Legolas walked in. “The monsters?”

“Dealt with,” Legolas said. “What will happen to Tauriel?”

“She will not be rejoining the guard,” Thranduil said. “I cannot trust a disobedient soldier. I’m sure I’ll find some other use for her.”

Legolas nodded. “Not in the dungeon?”

“No,” Thranduil said. “I think she’s learned her lesson…I just do not trust her.”

Legolas nodded. “I’ll find a replacement to fill her place,” he said. He turned and left the throne room. It was only when he was far out of sight of his father that he turned and punched the wall, angry and helpless to save his friend.

*

Tauriel was quiet in the following days. She didn’t speak to anyone, didn’t do anything at all really. She remained in her chambers most of the time, never doing anything that would draw the King’s attention.

Most of the elves whispered she had learned, that she had turned into the obedient pet the King had always wanted of her, that they would never hear another word about wild, reckless Tauriel.

They were wrong.

She waited until the King was secure, until she was sure he was sure he had broken her. She waited until the other elves had all but forgotten the incident. She waited until even Legolas no longer looked worried, until no one noticed her presence at all.

It was simple enough, then, to ask leave to walk under the trees again. The King, mollified by her quiet the last week, agreed. She bowed in gratitude and walked outside; the King was so confident that she was good that he didn’t even send an escort with her.

She walked under the trees, down the paths, off the paths, just in one straight line, knowing her way as natural as breathing. She walked to the edge of the forest, to the very borders…

And kept walking. Step after step, down towards the lake, her eyes set on the only thing that she could see ahead of her, the only sanctuary she could even dream of asking for.

The mountain rose above her, a beacon. There, Kili would be waiting. She didn’t know how the dwarves would treat her—only that they couldn’t do any worse than her King.

 


End file.
